Love Letters
by wallACEwho
Summary: Working at UNIT may be a hard job but it's not neccersarily a loveless one.


Authors Note: Unfortunatly neither Doctor Who nor UNIT belong to me.

This was written partly by me and partly by Scout Girl/Phantomreview and takes place in her UNITverse. If you want to read her other fics check out either her Live Journal (under Phantomreviewer) or The UNIT Affair (also at Live Journal).

Happy Reading

**Love Letters **

_Dear Oliver,_

_You have an admirer within UNIT this year._

_I wonder if you can guess who._

_Love,_

_?_

Private Watt put the card back down on his desk and turned his computer on. Wondering who the card was from. The handwriting was familiar, but not enough so that he could work out whose it was. He hoped it wasn't one of the girls. Bad enough to get a card, just to have to let them down. The whole gay thing kind of ruined the dating scene when no body knew. He entered his password and started to type up a report. He'd have to send it to Captain Price when he was finished. He turned back and opened the card; it was simple, white heart on a red background.

He saw Captain Matthews walk into the room and felt guilty for being so petty.

* * *

Jessica Matthews walked slowly across the room and out the other door clutching the card tightly in her hand. Eventually she found herself in the cafeteria where she collapsed silently into a chair and put the card on the table. Opening it she took the time to read it several times before closing it again:

_Jess_

_Happy V-Day. _

_Sorry about the melted Chocolate._

_XXXX_

_Tom._

Pushing it back into her pocket she remembered when he'd given it to her. He'd snuck into her house and tried to make her dinner. Unfortunately the chocolate had melted all over her oven and she'd had to spend all evening chipping it off. He'd given her the card the next day. Then running her hand through her hair she allowed a small tear to fall from her eye as she remembered the last time she'd seen him. She had got to the hospital in time to say goodbye but he had died half an hour later. When she had gone through his things she had found an engagement ring. Noticing the cafeteria was empty she allowed herself to cry some more.

Suddenly she felt someone sit down next to her and looking up saw the face of Private Richard Kennedy.

"You okay Captain" he asked his voice full of concern.

* * *

"Yes, thank you Private."

He looked at her sceptically but let her be. She and Major Blackman had been known as a couple since they both started working together, whether it was true or not, none of them knew, but still. She seemed to be pretty effected by the day.

Kennedy reached into his own pocket. There was a crumpled card in there. He knew who'd put it there put opened it.

_Dear Richard._

_Happy Valentines._

_I suppose you should have a key. Now that you live there now._

_Sally_

The phrase love was conspicuous missing but the key that fell out of the envelope made up for it. He hoped that she'd find that card that she left for him. He turned and left the cafeteria. Bumping into Sergeant Thomas, who was on leave from the Valiant.

"Morning Sarge."

* * *

"Morning Ritch" Katty replied before making her way into the cafeteria and grabbing a bottle of water.

As she looked around the empty room she marvelled at all the decorations. For a military organization UNIT certainly went in for a lot of frivolity. She herself had never been much for all that touchy feely romantic stuff to the eternal despair of her mother. She shivered as she remembered that morning's phone call.

_"Catherine"_

_"Morning Mum"_

_"Are you still on that dreadful ship?"_

_"No Mum I'm back on the ground."_

_"Good. When are you going to convince them to transfer you?"_

_"I like it on the Valiant Mother."_

_"Well that's not why I rang."_

_"Then why did you" (though Katty had a feeling she knew)_

_"Have you met anyone yet?"_

_"No Mum"_

_"Well why not. You're thirty you should have settled down"_

_"Well I haven't. I've got to go Mum. I'll speak to you soon."_

Picking up water she decided to make her way to the roof in order to clear her head. Halfway to the heli-pads she met Corporal Snow coming the other way.

"Hello Katty"

"Hello Andy"

* * *

"Don't call me Andy. Jerry if must."

"Fine then Jerry. You off somewhere?"

"Just a pit stop. Need to grab a drink and then I'm headed back to Valiant."

Kat handed over the bottle of water in her hand.

"There you go. Then you can get back into your precious Helicopter."

"Hey, don't insult my Mavis, she's my baby."

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I might have leave but that doesn't mean I want to be totally grounded. Gimme a lift."

Jerry smiled at her.

"Get in then, just no taking the mick of my Mavis."

Once they were both in Mavis then Snow started the engine up.

"Where's the Valiant now?"

"Our ETA is 10 minutes. She's just over the coast at the moment. Heading up Bristol way."

"My mother is going to be so cross at me for doing this. She hates that ship."

They watched the sky go by.

"Radio in please, permission to land."

"Given, Snow Approach to land."

They touched down gently and Katty stepped off Mavis and onto the ship that had became her home.

"Thank Jerry."

"Want me to come and pick you up this evening?"

"Yea, sure. Thanks."

As she turned away she thought that Jerry Snow was quite a good looking man. But he wasn't interested.

Snow took the letter out of his pocket.

_Dear Rhiannon,_

_I hope that you'll be my Valentine today._

_I've been thinking of you for two years and never had the courage._

_Actually yours,_

_Jerry Snow._

He dropped it on the floor of the Valiant. He just couldn't do it.

He turned to the ship's officer.

"Who am I taking down on this trip?"

"Major Sheen from Scotland."

"Morning Ma'am."

* * *

As Mary Sheen watched the countryside fly past she fingered the ring in her pocket. Tope had given it to her the other day along with a Valantine's Card which she pulled out now.

_Mary_

_I think you know what this means._

_Let me know your decision when you get back_

_Love _

_Tope._

Rolling the ring between her fingers Sheen stared at it. Did she really want to go through her life as Mary McGonagall? Shuffling in her seat she thought back on her relationship with her best friend. She knew he loved her and she loved him but she didn't love him that way. All too soon the ride was over.

"Thanks for the ride Corporal."

"Anytime Major."

Slowly Sheen made her way through the base eventually finding Tope in the courtyard watching soldiers run laps. Wordlessly she touched him on the shoulder and held out the ring. He took it and stared at it.

"So this is it then" he said stiffly.

"I'm sorry Tope. I think we'd be better off as friends."

He turned away "what ever you say."

She pulled him back around to face her "I don't won't to lose you Tope. You mean a lot to me."

He looked at her silently for a minute before smiling and gathering her up in a hug "you could never lose me lassie. I care about you too much."

In the corner Sergeant Wilson McNair stood leaning against the wall silently brooding

* * *

He didn't celebrate Valentine's Day. Not anymore.

It has been February the 13th when he and Marla were going to meet up at the airport for a romantic weekend. He'd arrived. She hadn't.

She'd have wanted him to keep living, so he did. He flirted; he messed about with the ladies, teased people about what was under his kilt. But he never, ever, dated.

He imagined what today would have been like if she'd lived.

_My Dearest Marla._

_It's been four years since we got engaged and two since we've been married._

_And I just want to say, that I love you._

_With all of my Scottish Heart._

_Love,_

_Wilson_

_XXX_

He punched the wall.

Colonel Mace stuck his head around the doorway.

"McNair, please don't destroy the building, we worked very hard to get the money for it."

McNair made a noise between a grunt and a snarl.

Mace turned back to his office, accidentally bumping into Private Thompson.

"Nose out the Valentine's Card Thompson and back to work"

* * *

Oscar shoved the card out of sight until he was sure that Colonel Mace had left the vicinity. Then pulling it out again he opened it and propped it on the desk,

_Oscar_

_See you tonight _

_Might be back late _

_Love _

_Katie._

Oscar pulled out his phone and switching it on stared at the photo that served as his backdrop. It was of his girlfriend surrounded by a load of kids. She was a teacher and even though the work load was hard she loved it. Maintaining a relationship with someone outside of UNIT was hard work but Oscar felt it was worth it and gave him a good grounding. He penned a quick text before sending it.

_Kate _

_See you tonight then_

_I'll make something_

_xxxx_

_Oscar._

Just then he heard the familiar sound of boots clanking across the tiles and quickly put away the card before Colonel Mace walked once more into the room.

"Still working Private"

"Of course Colonel"

* * *

"Good. Keep going, I'll want a copy of that report in an hour."

"Yes Sir."

Mace turned back to his office; he had work to do after all, even if it was Valentine's Day, and even if his staff had been taken over by 'love fever' he still had to work.

And there was a card on his desk.

He rolled his eyes. But picked up the card anyway.

It was a simple card, a vase of flowers, but instead of flower heads there were hearts.

_Dear Alex_

_Just a note to say, I love you with all of my heart._

_Always, have, and I think I always will._

_All my love,_

_Marion._

Mace smiled, and felt the blush shade his cheekbones.

Their relationship had been going steadily for nine months and they'd suffered a lot though it, and yet, they still lived, still loved.

He hoped that she got the card he'd left in her kit bag. L-Section were on manoeuvres and needed Captain Price to lead them.

He looked at the card and message again, and then he put it in the desk draw.

He restarted his e-mail that he was directing to Commander Doyle, in Spain, as the Valiant was heading into European waters, and they needed the UNIT Navy to provide support.

He pressed send.

* * *

The ship glided smoothly through the water carrying the members of the UNIT Navy (Spanish branch) as they went about their various tasks. In the command office Commander Mellisa Doyle slept happily. Suddenly her computer beeped and waking she tumbled from her swivel chair. Standing up and smoothing down her uniform she turned to the screen.

Reading the report from Colonel Mace she nodded silently before printing it off and going in search of Lieutenant Commander Jonathon Nathon. As she walked across the deck and observed the various couples enjoying the day she thought about the email she had received that morning.

_Mel_

_Hope you're safe out there._

_I'm thinking about you as I do Mrs Johnson's Tracheotomy _

_I hope you thinking of me. _

_Love _

_Bels._

If Mellisa had thought that being in a civil partnership would have been a problem within UNIT she would have been mistaken. Colonel Mace and the Brig had been very understanding. Besides she thought with what she heard Harkness was up to over at Torchwood they couldn't saying anything.

As she walked she pulled out her handheld and bought her email. One handed she replied to Bella's message of that morning.

_Bels_

_I'm fine but thanks for asking._

_Missing you loads_

_Give my love to Mrs Johnson_

_xxxx_

_Mel._

As she reached the control tower she found Jonathon and handed him the sheaf of papers.

"I think these are for you."

"Thank you Commander"

* * *

He didn't have anyone for Valentine's Day. Luckily it wasn't as big in Spain as it was on the continent, but still.

The ship was bad enough.

HMS Romeo.

If it took him his whole military life he was going to hunt down whoever had named it the Romeo.

It was also plain ironic, if anything she should have been the Juliet.

He felt the urge to check his phone, because she'd always sent him a naughty text but he resisted the urge.

The files had to be scanned and sent back to Mainland UNIT.

'Major G. Bullen' was scrawled on the post-it note.

He logged in and proceeded to his e-mails.

Whilst shredding the post-it note. It was a sickening pink.

And sent the relative documents.

* * *

Bullen looked up from the photo as the computer bleeped. Downloading the documents he printed them off and slipped the in his in tray for later. Then leaning back in his chair he returned his attention to the photo on his desk.

It was a picture of him and his wife from their anniversary the month before. They had flown to Ireland and spent a week with her mother. Thinking back he realised that when they had married he had been convinced a marriage to a civilian would have worked but Elizabeth had been perfect putting up with his broken promises and constant lateness and making sure that her job as a journalist didn't interfere.

Next to the photo was the card she had given him that morning as she loaded the bags into the car. They were going to spend the weekend with his brother. Lizzie and the children had gone down that morning and he was going to join them once he was finished for the day. The card was very simply just a single heart.

_Graeme_

_Stay safe and we'll see you this evening_

_Love you_

_xxxx_

_Lizzie._

Smiling Bullen put the card back on the desk and picking up the phone and dialling the number called Wing Commander Arthur Drake.

"King. It's Bullen."

"What have I told you about calling me King?"

* * *

"Nothing directly."

"It's Drake."

"Yes, sir."

"Anyway, what was this call about?"

"It's the Valiant."

"Oh, she's going to enter Spanish waters soon. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm on board her now; the British representatives of UNIT are all here. Sheen flew down about an hour ago and Major Nash and Captain Kyffin are here from Wales."

"Any of that Torchwood lot there?"

"God no."

Bullen smiled at this. There was no love lost between the two organisations.

"Is that all Major?"

"Yes Wing Commander. Good day."

Arthur sighed as he put the phone down. He should have got a lift back to the ground. He didn't want to be up here. Not today.

Not that today was anything special, yes it was Valentine's Day, but it didn't mean anything to him.

A ploy for card businesses and florists.

Not that he was bitter about it, if he had someone in his life then he'd be all for it, but as it is.

"Carter!"

"Yes sir?"

"Radio down; I want a helicopter here within the hour."

"Sir?"

* * *

Matthew Carter reached for his radio and called Snow for a helicopter. Like Drake, Carter was no fan of Valentine's Day and his aim was to get through work, head home and go to bed. As he began to walk towards the back of the ship he found himself thinking about the conversation he had had that morning.

_Carter walked into the Canteen and spotted one of his colleagues sitting at a table. Sitting opposite them he smiled._

_"What's with all this Valentines rubbish then?"_

_His friend looked up "you don't like Valentines Day."_

_"Nah. Bit too commercial for me"_

_"What does your girlfriend say?"_

_"Don't have one."_

_His friend looked shocked "why not"_

_"No time I suppose. UNIT ain't an easy job isn't it?"_

_"Guess not. But we all need someone you know."_

_Carter shook his head "not me. I'm fine on my own."_

Reaching the radio room he radioed back to headquarters to check up on the plans for the Valiant's Spanish Mission.

"Hello who is this?"

"Corporal James"

"Yes Corporal?"

* * *

"I was just wondering if I could have an updated set of plans faxed to the Valiant."

"Sorry Carter, but I'm just rushed off my feet here, there have been 4 sets copied this month, can you try and find one of them. I need to organise Operation Red Ice."

"Oh, Red Ice, I don't want to disturb that. Goodbye."

Charlotte sighed. It was really too much to get a bit of time to oneself in these places.

At least they had the evening off, as Red Ice was taking place on the 4th of March. It was some freedom.

The barracks at UNIT HQ were live in, during times of intense operation, and thankfully it wasn't at the time.

Although she still wasn't able to get time off.

Christopher's face when she said she had to work on Valentine's Day.

He'd got the day off specially, without telling her obviously, but still, as he was working on the Olympic village it was very impressive.

She felt for her phone in her pocket, no new messages.

She'd apologised, what else could she do?

Slamming her fist down slightly too hard on the table she sighed and grabbed the files that she needed to transfer to the main office.

Her arms were full so she backed to the door and used her shoulders to nudge it open.

Until the door came back and him her in the back.

"I'm sorry Corporal."

It was Captain Lewis, who was now bending down and picking up the dropped files. She appreciated the view. It wasn't like she couldn't look.

He landed the files back in her arms.

"What are you doing here Captain?"

"Oh, I'm getting into contact with L-Section; it's nearly time for the switch over."

"Oh, okay."

And she backed out of the office.

Captain Lewis turned to the radio equipment.

* * *

Captain Lewis switched on the radio before sitting back in his chair flipped out his phone and checking his messages sighed. His wife as had expected texted him and (also as expected) the message was not a good one.

_Danny _

_Been called out on a job_

_Sorry_

_I'll make it up to you _

_xx_

_Becks. _

Daniel sighed and put his phone away. Becky was a make-up artist and consequently she spent a lot of time out on jobs. On the face of it this would seem perfect considering Daniel's work load but in reality it was terrible. They spent so little time together that he was afraid the relationship wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly he had a brain wave and pulling out his phone again sent off a quick reply.

_Becks_

_Text me the location and I'll bring something out._

_How about Mexican_

_xx_

_Danny._

Smiling he turned back to the radio just in time for it to crackle into life.

"Captain Price receiving."

"Captain?"

* * *

"Yes Lewis?"

"Just to inform you that the switch over between day and night manoeuvres takes place in five minutes."

"Correct Lewis."

"Signing out Ma'am."

Marion rolled her eyes at that, they were both the same rank after all. She supposed it was because she was higher up in the ranking order.

She smiled.

Her Valentine's Day card with in her combat jacket. It was likely to be covered in mud, but she wanted to keep it with her.

He'd left it on her kit bag after all.

It wasn't like she couldn't notice it.

It was a small card, note-card size. He was practical, even in love.

_Dear Marion._

_I hope that you have a good Valentine's._

_Even if you are on manoeuvres. _

_All my love,_

_Alex_

She looked over the rampart.

"Hill, can you see B-Section?"

Hill had joined L-Section for this activity; she needed the experience of leadership and in team development.

"Yes Captain."

"And how close are they at this moment?"

"They're at the third check point."

"Alright," Captain Price stood up, "Men, L-Section, await for the arrival of B-Section and then dismissed."

The unit smiled, they'd been working all day, and thus they were looking forward to spending time with the people that they loved.

Not for Marion though, she was on manoeuvres all night, 24 hour operation.

And L-Section cheered as B-Section walked into view.

"Off you go men."

Sally was the last of L-Section to leave.

"You too Private, haven't you got someone to get back too?"

Sally's eyes widened but she trekked back to HQ never the less.

* * *

Entering the rec-room Sally collapsed onto a sofa and swiched the tv on flicking through the channels until she found something interesting. As she relaxed she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a thin gold chain connected to a small silver pendant. Smiling she remembered where she had got it.

_Sally stumbled downstairs and heard the familar sound of the television. Walking into the kitchen she noticed the coffee had not yet been made so she walked towards the living room where Richard was._

_"Rich you want some coffee."_

_He shook his head "nah thanks Sal. I'll have some when I get to work."_

_She nodded before returning to the kitchen and reaching into the cupboard for her cereal bowl. However to her surprise it wasn't there. _

_"Richard" she called "do you know where my bowl is"_

_"Try the side" came the reply"_

_Looking round she eventually spied the familiar piece of china sitting on the counter. Walking over cornflakes in hand she was about to pour when she noticed something nestled at the bottom. _

_Slowly she pulled out the chain and gasped "it's beautiful."_

_"Just like you" Richard said from behind her._

_Wordlessly she spun around and gave him a massive hug._

It had made sense at first. They both worked at UNIT, they both needed someone where to live and they both had limited finances. Sharing seemed the obvious choice. However over the months they had both found that their feelings for each other had grown into something else. It was early days yet but they were both happy.

Sally was shaken out of her reverie by the feeling of someone sitting next to her. Looking over she saw it was Michael Ross.

* * *

"Here Hill" he said "chuck us the remote."

"No card this year Mickey?"

"Shuddup Hill, just give us the remote."

Sally rolled her eyes and then passed the remote over.

"Nothing on is there?" And he chucked the remote back at her.

"Oi, Ross, you git. You're bitter aren't you?"

He flopped down on the seat next to her. Stoutly ignoring her.

She gabbed him with the remote.

"Of course I'm not bitter, what would I have to be bitter about?"

"No date?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"As a matter of fact..."

Hill looked to him interested.

"... I don't."

She frowned at him, and hit him gently on the shoulder.

"Yet."

She laughed at him, sticking her tongue out.

"Oohh. You got a date after work then?"

"Who said anything about after work."

She elbowed him.

"Get out of here then."

He looked at his watch and grinned.

"I'd better get going, he'll be in the canteen around now."

He stood up laughing as Sally gaped.

He was halfway in the canteen when he all but ran into Oliver, whose nose was in a very familiar Valentine's Day card.

* * *

Michael gulped as Oliver looked up

"Oh hey Ross" he said "where you off too"

"The canteen" came the reply "you."

"I've got to get something from the parts store" he put the card away and reached into his breast pocket. Then he grimaced.

"Problem" Michael asked casually leaning against the wall.

"Yeah" Oliver cursed "I've lost the piece of paper with the pass code on it."

"Here" Michael asked pulling a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and scribbling the code down the "this should do it."

"Thanks" Oliver said pushing the paper into his pocket "I owe you one."

"Anytime" Michael said smiling "I'll see you later."

Ten minutes Watt had opened the store and collected his parts. Something however was niggling at the back of his skull. Once he had delivered the parts he pulled out the piece of paper that Ross had given him as well as the mysterious Valentines card.

"I don't believe it" he said slowly studying it intently "I don't believe it."

Making his way back to the canteen he found Michael sitting at a table near the door a massive grin plastered across his face.

"Took you long enough" he said as Oliver slid in opposite him.

"You" Oliver said uncertainly sliding the card across the table.

"Me" Michael replied nodding.

"How did you know."

"I didn't" Michael said shrugging "I took a chance."

"So where do we go from here" Oliver said his face taking on an uncertain look.

"Well" Michael said taking his hand "How about we go and get a drink and see how things progress."

As the pair walked out of the canteen hand in hand Oliver smiled. Maybe Valentines day wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
